


Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, HHGTTG entries, Mostly Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, swearing - 1 f-bomb, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy says this... (about various Jupiter Ascending topics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Abrasax Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457261) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Sargorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464509) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Splices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470488) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Lawyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475456) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Orous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486689) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Skyjackers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494288) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Recurrences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501467) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [The Aegis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508547) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Harvests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519542) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [RegeneX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527657) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545810) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Cloning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553802) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560954) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Portals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567299) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Fermionics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583424) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [The Legion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587135) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 
  * Inspired by [Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605783) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 



(Music ["Nebula" by World Beyond (Creative Commons)](https://soundcloud.com/worldbeyond/nebula))

(14 minutes 39 seconds)

[mp3, 56 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA%20HHGTTG/The%20Hitchhiker's%20Guide%20to%20the%20Gyre%20-%20an%20HHGTTG%20JA%20fanfic.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 36 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA%20HHGTTG/The%20Hitchhiker's%20Guide%20to%20the%20Gyre%20-%20an%20HHGTTG%20JA%20fanfic.m4b)  


  


  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**  



End file.
